


Attractive

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Shameless Smut, Smutember 2020, naked photo shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette wants to try modeling. Adrien can help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 288
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Attractive

It started with a simple request. Marinette wanted to try out more aspects of the fashion industry, and one of those was modeling. Adrien was a good friend, he’d be able to help her do an impromptu high concept photoshoot.

She picked some random photos from the internet as inspiration and brought some props over to Adrien’s house. His lush mansion was a much better backdrop than her apartment.

They went through a few shots, Adrien directing Marinette on how to pose for maximum effect. She was grateful that she’d been able to start speaking normally around him—it would be a _disaster_ if she still tripped over her words.

That didn’t stop her heart from fluttering every time he touched her to guide her into a pose.

They went to his bedroom for a planned shot of Marinette wrapped in a white sheet, illuminated by the sunlight from behind. She was unsure about this, but the reference photo was _beautiful_ , so she stripped down to her underwear and wrapped a sheet around herself.

Adrien took some photos, and Marinette felt beautiful, her hair down and blowing gently from a fan set up nearby. But then he lowered the camera and said, “Uh, Mari?”

“Yeah?” she asked.

“I, uh—the camera can see your underwear through the sheet.”

She blushed. “Oh, um…I’ll be right back.” She crossed his room, still wrapped in the sheet, and walked into his bathroom to change.

Outside, Adrien started to mentally recite physics equations, trying to think about anything other than the half naked cute girl in his room. When she came out of the bathroom, he realized that wasn’t a problem anymore—because now there was a _fully nude_ girl in his room.

Marinette was still tightly wrapped in the sheet, but with her hair slightly mussed and the light blush on her cheeks, she looked like she’d just walked out of a movie sex scene. She stood back against the window, and the sunlight illuminated her.

He could see the curve of her breasts, her hips clearly. The camera flashing on the white sheet made the thin covering practically _invisible_ , allowing him to see the rosy circles of her nipples, the dark shadow at the apex of her legs.

He hoped desperately that his pants would hide his erection.

“Marinette,” he said, his voice a little lower than usual. “Is it okay if I, uh, move the sheet on you?”

Something about the tone of his voice made her remember that she was _naked in Adrien’s bedroom_. “Uh, o-okay,” she responded.

He stepped towards her and carefully draped the sheet, causing folds to cross her breasts and between her thighs, a little bit of censorship for the camera. If his hands brushed against her bare skin, neither of them said anything.

He took a few more shots, then asked, “Can you, uh, move to the bed? I have an idea with the sheet and how you look now, you’ll look, um…”

As he tried to find the right words, Marinette smiled gently and walked over to his bed. He directed her to lie down and let her hair splay out on the mattress, and she could only hope that the wetness between her legs wouldn’t show on the white sheet.

Adrien took a few more photos. Something wasn’t quite right with them, Marinette seemed to be staring past the camera when he wanted to see her face clearly, the sparkle in her eyes she had when she smiled.

“Can I try something weird?” he asked.

“Um, okay,” Marinette responded.

Adrien moved onto the bed and _straddled_ Marinette, focusing the camera on her face from directly above her. The photo he captured was truly beautiful, her eyes wide, her lips parted and red from her nervous habit of biting them, smooth unbroken lines of skin along her neck and shoulders.

When she got over the shock, Marinette gave a smirk and coyly asked, “So? How do I look?”

Adrien wasn’t paying attention to his words as he took another picture, and the truth slipped out. “Hot enough that I’m definitely going to be thinking about these pictures later.”

“What?” she asked, eyes wide and cheeks red.

He set aside the camera, placing it on the mattress as he tried to figure out what to say. “I-I mean, I’m not going to—not that you aren’t sexy enough—we’re friends, I wouldn’t make it weird by—”

“You’re going to youch tourself— _touch yourself_ —thinking of…me?”

He froze, still on top of her. He’d somehow lowered himself so he was resting on his forearms, his face only inches from hers. “I—I don’t know how to answer that without making this awkward.”

“Then just tell me the truth,” she replied softly.

“Y-yeah,” he said. “I am. You’re _gorgeous_ , Marinette, looking like a walking sex dream naked in my _bed_ , I’m only human…”

To his surprise, her smile widened as her eyelids lowered, a sultry look that had his cock aching to get out of his pants. “It’s okay,” she said quietly. “Because I’m going to be thinking about this too.”

“Marinette,” he murmured. “Can I…?”

She lifted her head up from the mattress, a daring move that surprised herself, but when her lips connected to his, she wasn’t thinking anymore.

He readily returned the kiss, moving one hand to cup her cheek as his lips parted against hers, his tongue darting out to swipe against her lower lip. His fingers trailed down her neck to her shoulder, feeling the exposed bare skin, as her hands gripped at his T-shirt.

They parted after a too-short moment, eyes meeting as they both tried to process what happened.

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered. “Kiss me again. _Please_.”

He readily obliged, his lips pressed to hers once more, letting his body lower and press against hers. She gave a soft moan, and he never wanted to move from that spot.

She gave his shirt a small tug and murmured, “This isn’t fair…”

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Just wait a minute.” He moved off of the bed, quickly pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the ground.

Marinette sat up, clutching the sheet against her body as she watched him shed his pants, then his boxers. Her eyes shut and she blushed, too embarrassed to see him completely nude. She felt the bed dip as a weight settled between her legs, then she felt _warmth_ as Adrien kissed her again, his arms around her, gently lowering her back on the bed.

His chest pressed to hers, warm and strong through the thin sheet, and lower she could feel him pressing against the juncture of her legs.

“Adrien,” she gasped between kisses. He moved his attention to her neck, still kissing her but letting her speak. “I— _oh, Adrien_ …”

His hand was on her breast, fingers deftly finding her nipple through the fabric. He sucked at a spot on her neck, making her wriggle beneath him, her hips pulling up to meet his.

He pulled back with some effort and said, “Just—just let me know if any of this is too much.”

Marinette nodded. “Don’t stop…”

Adrien kissed her again, pressing his body to hers. His hips rolled against hers, and he groaned as he felt the sheet was _wet_ because of her. He couldn’t help but shift his hips, grinding against her, against the warm and wet, and she cried out, moaning loudly as her legs unconsciously spread wider apart.

“Fuck,” he groaned, kissing her neck again. “So beautiful…”

She wrapped her legs around his, bare skin sliding together as her limbs slipped out from under the sheet. His hips were pressed forward, his length pressed against her pussy, the sheet the only thing preventing them from going further. Still, her lower lips were spread open slightly from the position she was in, and as his hips canted against her, the sheet rubbed against her clit.

“Keep— _ahh_ —keep doing that, _please_ ,” she groaned, her head tilting back, letting Adrien continue to dot her skin with marks.

He was happy to oblige, thrusting forward, wishing the sheet wasn’t in the way but not wanting to stop long enough to remove it. The warmth of her pussy through the fabric, the way her arousal and his precum soaked the sheet and let it cling to him, it was _so good_ he couldn’t help but move his hips again and again, the tip of his cock pushing past some resistance to be engulfed by a warm wet heat each time.

“Marinette,” he groaned between kisses. “I—I’m gonna—”

She cut him off with a kiss before quickly rolling over, so she straddling his hips, rocking herself as her cunt continued to grind against him. The sheet fell from her chest, settling on top of his, giving him a view of her bare breasts finally.

Adrien’s mouth went dry as he reached up to cup her breasts, admiring them as he brushed his fingertips across her skin. She was still grinding against him, the motion making her breasts bounce in a _very_ lovely way.

He slid one hand down her body, letting it rest on her hip, as the other hand found her nipple and just so gently pinched.

The cry she let out, the way she tossed her head back, the sensation went straight to Adrien’s cock and he came, bucking his hips up against her as he groaned out her name. His eyes locked on hers as he tried to burn the image of her _riding_ him into his memory.

Marinette whimpered, still grinding herself against him as he came back to reality.

“You didn’t…” he muttered as he realized.

She shook her head. “I-I’m close, so close, _Adrien_ …”

He moved his hand from her hip and let it push past the sheet to find the space between her legs. He let out a shuddering gasp as he realized just how wet she was, and despite the fact that he was well spent, his cock twitched at feeling _her_ fully.

Marinette smiled at him and put her hand over his, gently guiding him to find a small nub. He rubbed that spot with his fingertips, just watching wide-eyed as the beautiful girl on top of him moaned in higher and higher pitches until she _screamed_ , her body shaking as she came.

She slumped forward on top of him, her lips meeting his as she felt like every string holding her upright had been cut at once.

Adrien wiped his hand on the mattress before bringing it to card his fingers through her hair. “Marinette,” he murmured softly.

She gave a hum in reply, smiling satisfied at him.

“Do you want to go out sometime?”

She smiled. “I’d love to.” She kissed him again, and murmured, “But we don’t have to wait that long to move this sheet out of the way, do we?”


End file.
